


Jack Finds Out

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Cameras, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Photos, Revealed secrets, give him credit he's trying, jack's a good dad, matt's still daredevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part eighteen of Snapshots, in which Jack finds out what his son has been doing after dark. Set after the events of episode 2 of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Finds Out

Matt moved out after graduating Columbia when he found the apartment with the billboard. Jack was proud to see him go, pleased that they were still close enough that he could drop in and make sure that there was food in the fridge and that Matt was okay. His son seemed to have developed an allergy to his cell phone, and never picked it up anymore. It was okay that he was busy, starting a law firm was hard, but he could at least reply to Jack’s texts. He knew that Matt could text. 

Something had been up with Matt recently and he couldn’t figure out what it was, which was driving him nuts. Under the pretense of wanting a visit, Jack called, and to his complete un-surprise, Matt did not pick up. He left a voicemail saying that he was coming over with groceries and headed over to Matt’s apartment, letting himself in with the spare key. 

Matt wasn’t there. Jack shrugged to himself and put the groceries away, rolling his eyes at the barren fridge, wondering if his kid was relying on him for food still. It would make sense if he was. When the bags were empty, he pulled out his phone to call Matt. It vibrated from the other room, the computerized voice chanting “ _Dad, Dad, Dad_ ” over and over until Jack hung up. 

Worrying now, Jack sat on the couch, waiting for Matt to return. 

Hours passed, and every time Jack found himself starting to feel sleepy, the thought of Matt hurt somewhere jolted him awake and he looked around, half-hoping that Matt would emerge out of the shadows. 

Matt essentially emerged from the shadows after another few stressful hours, descending the large staircase in the corner in near silence, freezing when he realized he was not alone. 

“How long have you been waiting for me?” he finally asked, walking down the last few steps and pulling off the black mask, tossing it away. 

“All night.” Jack’s voice was deadly calm. “Came by with some groceries. Your phone was here, so I thought I’d stay and wait. I was beginning to think you were dead. Now I’m trying to figure out if this is worse or not.” Matt closed his eyes, trying to hide the grimace of pain that flashed across his face as he crossed the apartment, sitting in the armchair across from Jack with a soft exhale. 

“What the hell, Matt?” Jack yelled, standing. “What is this?” he softened his tone when Matt flinched at the volume. “I saw pictures of the man in black in the newspapers and I’ve been worrying about you getting attacked and now you’re sneaking in dressed like this? What in the hell are you up to?” Matt bit his lip, keeping his eyes closed. Jack looked him over, frowning as he took in the tears in Matt’s shirt, the blood and the stitches. 

“It’s not what it looks like.” Matt finally said in a lame attempt to pacify Jack. 

“How the fuck would you know what it looks like?” he snapped in response. “You need to explain everything right now.” Matt opened his mouth to speak, but then a loud growl from his stomach cut him off. Jack closed his eyes and breathed slowly through his nose, fighting the immediate instinct to punch something. “I am going to find you something to eat and then you are going to talk.” Jack said, anger coloring his tone. He turned and stalked into the kitchen, opening cabinets until he found microwavable macaroni and cheese, cooking it quickly and putting it on the table next to Matt. 

“Talk.” He spoke firmly, leaving no room for arguments. Matt sighed and nodded, grabbing the small bowl and taking a few bites as he tried to figure out what to say. 

“The accident.” Matt finally said, shoving macaroni and cheese into his face. 

“Yeah, I was there. I watched the chemicals going into your eyes.” he crossed his arms and sat down, watching Matt with narrowed eyes. “How are you doing that shit in the newspapers if you’re blind?” 

“My other senses are…” Matt struggled to find the right word. “Enhanced. Everything’s just… more.” Jack nodded once. It made sense. Over the years, there had been things that didn’t fully line up with things Jack had seen and read about blindness. He blamed himself for not picking up on it sooner. Matt always knew where Jack was, even if Jack was being completely silent. The days spent in bed when everything overwhelmed him and he shut down, and Jack had watched and wondered why. 

“So what, you have super senses? They’ve been that way since the accident?” Matt nodded. 

“I couldn’t just stand still and listen to everything going on and not do something about it.” he said, running his fingers through his hair. Jack hated that he could sympathize with that. 

“How could you even do that? How much have your senses changed?” He raised his eyebrows. 

“You never needed to tell me if you were nodding or shrugging.” He started, going on to explain everything that led to his world on fire, finishing with, “And my hearing is really, really good. I heard you agree to throw the fight with Creel years ago and that was right after the accident. It’s gotten sharper since then.” 

“Jesus christ.” Jack muttered, running his hands through his hair. “And you’ve been playing dumb all these years? Acting like this hasn’t been going on?” Matt bit his lip and nodded, taking a few bites of his dinner. 

“Jesus.” he said again, not sure what else to say. “Where did you learn all of this?” 

“Stick.” Matt mumbled. Jack's insides clenched at the name. 

"Asshole." he muttered. “You’re not going to stop, no matter what I say, are you?” 

“There’s something weird building out there, dad. I can’t just stop doing this.” Jack hesitated before nodding. 

“Just one more thing. Did I do something wrong? This,” he waved his hand at Matt. “Did I mess up somewhere?” 

“No.” Matt replied immediately, straightening, grimacing again when he pulled at his stitches. “You did nothing wrong. I couldn’t ask for a better dad.” 

“I’m sure you could.” he replied drily. 

“You did what you could with what we had. All of this.” he gestured to himself. “It’s not you. I swear.” 

“But you’re not going to stop.” 

“No.” There was something final in Matt’s tone, and Jack sighed, shaking his head. 

“I don’t think I can be mad.” 

“Why not?” 

“I told you to hit the books and not hit people and you did hit the books. You’re not fighting for income, you’re fighting for something else.” 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Matt agreed. 

“If you get yourself killed I’m going to be very pissed off.” He said, and the conversation was over as a wave of exhaustion washed over both of them. 

“I won’t let myself get killed.” Matt stood up. 

“You can’t promise that.” Jack stood too. 

“No. But I’ll try.” Jack nodded, leaving after that, glad that he had the day off and that he could go to sleep. 

His son was a masked vigilante. His concerns were switched from worrying about his son getting murdered by said vigilante to him being killed because he was said vigilante. He was going to get an ulcer or seven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks J for beta reading. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
